Warmth of The forest night
by Kiyosu
Summary: A redheaded Dragon Buster is trapped in a forest, only to be saved by a fiery Pokemon that looks quite a bit like a dragon, which is her worst enemy when things turn...heated. She probably shouldn't have gone looking for rare ice Pokemon in the woods.


_**Hello readers! This is a request fic that I've had for a while and never had the chance to post it 'til well now, obviously. This was actually somewhat difficult because only one character had any dialogue and I usually have SHIT loads of dialogue lol.**_

 _ **\- Jameis: It turned out to be a bit more violent and seemingly like a (TINY) foreshadowed rape towards the end due to the fact that I couldn't find any way that could fit your request yet still be the kind of thing I would write. By the way-Her clothes stayed on like the entire time w wWell that's it for my spiel! Hope you enjoy :P**_

The trees rustled as the icy wind howled in the dark of night, blowing the leaves around the forest as the dark clouds rolled in quickly.

"Ugh! Stupid wind!" Muttered a certain redheaded 'dragon busting' Pokémon trainer. She was searching for a rumored rare ice-type Pokémon in the forest for hours when signs of a storm suddenly appeared.

The redhead looked up as a shadow flew over her, and she was only able to glance something orange speeding over head.

 _I wonder what that was?_ She thought, her hand going to her hat as the wind picked up, nearly blowing the yellow object from her head. _Could that have been the Pokémon I was after?_

With her determination renewed by the strange sight the girl ran forwards in the direction the figure had flown only for a vicious roar to stop her in her tracks, and cause her too look around the forest in search of the roar.

"What the hell was that?" She said aloud before shrugging and running off down the forest again in pursuit of the mysterious figure.

Meanwhile, in the windy skies above the forest, a large orange Pokémon flapped its wings as it leisurely soared, seemingly not a care in the world. It slowly descended down to earth as it neared its destination, a cave off to the side of a clearing where it would be protected from the rain that had started.

It opened its jaws and roared again, this time less vicious and more triumphant when a sudden high pitched squeal came from the forest, drawing its attention to a small two legged creature with green cloth covering its torso and part of its legs while a yellow clump of cloth rested on its head ran towards the cave, a large group of purple rolling bug Pokémon following close behind, scuttling across the tree branches angrily. The two legged creature tripped and fell forwards to the wet earthy ground, its pursuers making a noise similar to a victorious battle cry before closing in on their prey and circling around it.

The cave dwelling Pokémon stepped out of the cave and roared, fire coming from its massive jaws, its massive wings creating a large gust of wind that blew some of the small insect Pokémon a distance away while the rest fled in terror. As the purple insect Pokémon regained their composure they turned to the cause of the noise and fled as it stared at them hungrily, the two legged creature looking at it in shock.

Georgia stared at the Pokémon that had saved her in shock for a moment before scowling fiercely.

"You've got to be kidding me! I was saved, by a _dragon_ Pokémon!? Ugh!" she complained which earned her a growl from her savior, which was slowly stepping closer towards the redheaded girl, who had lost her hat in its heroic gust.

She stood up and stared at the Pokémon as it now stood an arm's length from her. It turned around and looked back at her, motioning to follow it into its cave. She made a face of displeasure before following the Pokémon into the cave.

 _I can't believe I was saved by a dragon Pokémon. And a Charizard at that!_ She thought as she entered the cave, the draconic savior laying on the floor casually with a yawn.

Defeated, Georgia walked deeper into the cave, away from the wind and rain and sat, leaning her back against the wall before closing her eyes and trying to relax.

"I should pay it back…somehow…" She muttered with a yawn before she fell asleep, the Charizard watching her from the corner of its eye, an evil smirk finding its way onto its draconic lips.

Georgia woke to the feeling of something warm and moist being dragged around her neck. With a incoherent mumble she opened her eyes, and noticed the Charizard from before lapping at the exposed flesh of her neck as she sat there. She yelped and tried to push it off with her hands, only for it to grab them in one of its claws and move them out of the way. A tinge of fear struck the girl and she continued to struggle, using her legs in an attempt to push the fiery dragon Pokémon away, only for it to snort and force her legs down.

She stared at the Pokémon and realized what it wanted. With a sigh of defeat she stopped resisting and gave herself up to the Pokémon, allowing it to do whatever it wanted with her and it did, its tongue lapping everywhere its forked tongue could reach her exposed skin. She shuddered as it lapped at the underside of her legs.

 _Looks like I'm going to have my first time with a Dragon Pokémon…My life stinks…_ She thought as she kicked off her shoes, revealing her sockless feet to the fire type, which continued to bathe her with its tongue, which tickled the bottom of her feet and toes. With a grin the Pokémon opened its jaws and slid her feet inside, its tongue wriggling around her soft juicy flesh. Being completely unaware of how Dragons mated, the girl assumed its actions were part of its breeding ritual as it continued to stuff more of her inside of its jaws, its teeth lightly pressing against her legs as its mouth climbed up on her body, her toes wriggling inside of its throat. She moaned faintly as its tongue began to roam around the inside of her thighs.

She was beginning to wonder how long this ritual would continue. She only worried something was wrong when its jaws came to rest at her hips, her hands also being forced inside its wanting mouth.

"Wait…Charizards don't…" she muttered, a sudden though occurring to her as the Charizard lifted her body up into the air, its jaws gripping her body tighter. She screamed and began to struggle, the Charizard enjoying the wriggling feeling as her legs moved around inside its throat frantically. "No! Let go!" The Pokémon continued to let her sink into its hungry jaws, its tongue lapping at her body as it reveled in the way she tasted. Her eyes began to tear as she struggled harder, now being chest deep inside the dragons throat.

Looking down she could see into its gullet, the pinkish red tinge of its mouth which was still getting closer and closer until it reached her neck. She screamed again, before her head was forced into its mouth, its jaws begging to slowly close as she sank into its throat, everything going dark, her feet and part of her legs in an open space which was its stomach.

Defeated the girl, stopped resisting and sank deeper as the fiery dragon enjoyed a human snack.

She closed her eyes as she fell into a wet puddle inside of a large open space, a strange scent hitting her nose.

With a sigh she leaned her head back and let unconsciousness take her as she was slowly digested within the belly of a fiery Dragon Pokémon.


End file.
